Liquid aromatic materials (perfumeries) such as, for example, perfumes, eau de Colognes, and the like are loved and widely used particularly by women, by applying the same in small quantities to specific parts of the body whereby the same serve as a sort of social etiquette. Such liquid perfumeries are either applied directly to one's body or clothing. In the former case, if a user has constitutional tendencies toward allergies or if undesirable components are included within the perfumery composition, eruptions, rashes, or the like may sometimes be caused upon the skin of the user. On the other hand, it is generally known that in the latter case, if the user applies a perfumery to her clothing, the site of the application of the perfumery may become discolored or stained. Furthermore, some other disadvantages can be pointed out or noted in that, regardless of the site of the application of the perfumery either to the body or to the clothing, an overpowering scent is liable to be emitted if the perfumery is used in an excessive amount, and in addition the aromatic components are volatilized immediately, or in other words, the diffusion of the fragrance cannot be sustained over a prolonged period of time, depending upon the conditions under which the perfumery is used.
In this connection, Japanese Patent No. 177040 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 621/1948) discloses a metallic body prepared by kneading a particulate metal or alloy of any kind with a binder so as to impart plasticity to the former, molding the resulting composition into a required shape, and drying the molded product, followed by sintering at an appropriate temperature; or alternatively, by impregnating a porous metallic body obtained according to any other appropriate sintering methods with a solution of a fragrance emissive material or a liquid fragrance emissive material. Accordingly, when the porous metallic body mentioned above is processed into the form of an accessory such as, for example, a pendant, brooch, earrings, and the like and impregnated with a liquid perfumery, even those who have an allergic constitution may not suffer such eruption or rash as mentioned above since the liquid perfumery may not be brought into direct contact with their body skin, and discoloration or staining of the clothing may not be generated, since the perfumery is likewise not applied directly to the clothing.
However, the accessories made from the porous metallic body serving as the base material have pores all over the entire surface area thereof. Accordingly, if such metallic body is impregnated with a liquid perfumery, the aromatic components thereof may diffuse out from the entire surface of the metallic body, resulting in the difficulty of sustaining the diffusion the fragrance over a prolonged period of time. Also, in addition to the diffusion of the aromatic components from the entire surface of the metallic body as mentioned above, the problem of the overpowering scent likely to be emitted still remains unsolved.